theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Easter Snail! Transcript
(The episode begins where SpongeBob feeds his three snails. "Gary, Snellie and Lary". SpongeBob pours in three cans of organic snail food in their foodbowls and Gary, Snellie and Lary eats the organic snail food from their food bowls SpongeBob throws three cans of organic snail food in the garbage can but misses it and hits the barrel and barrel rolls towards SpongeBob and hits him back in the living room. A can of empty organic snail food lands on SpongeBob's nose while Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers toward him to see if he's okay) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: (Laughs) Okay little guys. I'll get it out of your head. (Pushes his nose and out comes the krusty krab uniform hat on his head) I'll just check the calender to see what today is. (He goes to check the calender which is April 24th Easter Day) Ah ha. Hey Gary, Snellie, Lary come look at this calender! Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: That's right little guys. Today's the first day of Easter. It's a hoilday when somebody hid Eggs everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Well, I better go to The Krusty Krab and go to work. See you later Gary, Snellie and Lary. (He goes outside the door toward The Krusty Krab while shouting "I'm Ready!!") Gary: (to Snellie and Lary) You guys. Don't you know what Easter Day is? Snellie: I know what it is, Gary. It's a hoilday where an Easter Bunny comes and hides eggs everywhere in place. Lary: Yeah. But this is a special kind of Easter no one has ever known. Gary: So if we head to the library, we'll have to find a book which no one ever seen. C'mon you guys. Let's go! Snellie and Lary: Yeah!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary rushed to SpongeBob's bedroom and goes out the window while slithering up the pineapple walls all the way up to the pineapple roof and jumps up and down really really really really far. And they went up in mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat. They slithered all the way to the way to the library to find an easter book when the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob comes in with a basket full of easter eggs) SpongeBob: Happy first day of Easter, Squidward! (He leaps his way to the cash register and hands the easter egg to Squidward) Squidward: I'm not much more of an Easter person, SpongeBob. (Suddenly, Mr. Krabs comes out and hears about the good news in his office) Mr. Krabs: Davy Jones on the dig! Is it really the first day of Easter?! SpongeBob: It sure is Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Whoo-hooooo!! Yeaaaaaaaahaaaahaaa!! Squidward: What's he so exicted about? SpongeBob: It's because Easter is Mr. Krabs' favorite hoilday. Mr. Krabs: That's right. And today you SpongeBob are going to make Easter Patties to all the customers. And Mr. Squidward, you collect the customers more money for a frest easter patty. SpongeBob: Easter Patties hun? Why, you can always count on me Mr. Krabs sir! Squidward: But we won't even sell Easter Patties. Mr. Krabs: Why. Don't get me so worried Mr. Squidward. I'm going to sell the Easter Patties to all the customers for they're money! Squidward: This could be harder than we ever thought. (Scene cuts to the Library where Gary, Snellie and Lary comes inside to look at the books. They're about to look for easter book in asle 12) Gary: Hey guys, I found the easter book. Snellie: Good work, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's look at it and see what it is. (Gary, Snellie and Lary looked at the easter book and on it was a tittle called "The Easter Snail") Snellie: What's it say, Gary? Gary: It says the book is called The Easter Snail. Lary: Easter Snail? Snellie: That;s right, Lary. We better buy it from the librarian so that are friends can see it. Gary: Yeah, c'mon you guys. Let's buy this book. (They slithered toward the libararian fish. Mrs. Smith is at the register and on the computer) Mrs. Smith: What can I do for you three cute snails? Gary: (To Mrs. Smith) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow? Mrs. Smith: Oh you wanted to buy an Easter Snail book correct? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Mrs. Smith: Well OK. That'll be five dollars for an account. (Gary took out five dollars from inside his shell and hands it to Mrs. Smith while putting it in the cash register) Thank you for shopping at the library today. Come again! (Gary, Snellie and Lary got out the library building with one Easter Snail book inside Gary's Shell) Gary: Well, we got the Easter Snail book inside my shell. Now let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse. They'll know what it is. Snellie: Our snailfriends, Mr. Doodles and his worms are waiting for us. Lary: Yeah. I hope the Easter Snail legend is true. (Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary, Snellie and Lary comes inside) Gary: Sorry were late everybody! We're in the library to pick up a book. Mr. Doodles: Well what was it about the book called, Gary? Daniel: What did you, Snellie and Lary buy? Gary: (Took out the Easter Snail book out of his shell) It's this. It's a book about the Easter Snail! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Woooow!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Mary: Ooh la la. The Easter Snail! Mosteeze: It's amazing! Foofie: I agree ma'dam. Daniel: The Easter Snail? Spike: Isn't it a guy who hides all the easter eggs? Dan: Yeah. There's no such thing as an Easter Snail. Snellie: Sure there is. Today is the first day of Easter! Lary: Yeah. It's a special hoilday just for us snails. Mary: Oh. I can see the Easter Snail upon my dreams. Victoria: So where are we going to find the Easter Eggs, Gary? Gary: Right here! (He Opens the Easter Snail book as we see the garden and the Easter Snail carring a basket) Eugene: Wow a real life Easter Snail! Edward: He's got so many Easter eggs. Penney: Us gals of Easter Snails can be true after all. Micheal: Oh I get it. So all's we have to do is find that Easter Snail who's about to hid the eggs all over Bikini Bottom. Sweet Sue: I love Easter! Pat: Meow. Petey: Well what all we all standing here for? Let's make that Easter Snail come out of the book. Boss: Yeah I want to make sure this legend is true. Mr. Doodles: Alright all of you snails stand back! (They do so) Abrakadadbra. Alakazi. Make this Easter Snail come out of this book!!!!! (Suddenly, the magic was heard and an earthquake started to shake all the snails hide in their shells and Mr. Doodles hides under the table while the magic spreads the book and an Easter Snail comes out of the book. It has blue snail body, a pink coral lipstick a triangle shell and eyelashes. it seemed very fillimar in the episode "Grooming Gary". All the snails come out of their shells and Mr. Doodles comes out from under the table) Easter Snail: (In a girl voice) Greetings!!! I am the Easter Snail!! All Snails and Mr. Doodles: Hun?!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs makes SpongeBob do all the work behind the grill and making Easter egg patties) Mr. Krabs: Keep making the customers happy making all those easter egg patties, me boy. SpongeBob: Sure thing, Mr. Krabs. (Filps the Easter egg Patty with a spatula) Squidward: A hundred and ten dollars for an Easter Patty? Mr. Krabs: With eggs Mr. Squidward, with eggs. Charile: Can I get a easter egg patty combo with cheese? Squidward: (Writes the pad down) Whatever. SpongeBob, order up! (Hands it to SpongeBob through the order window) SpongeBob: One Easter Egg Patty combo with cheese. Coming up, Squidward! (He puts a bun down then the easter patty on the bun followed by ketcup, mustard, pickles, extra onions, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes and a top bun in that order) Order up, Squidward!! (Puts it through the order window) Squidward: Well it's about time. (He hands the easter patty with cheese to Charile) Charile: Thanks. Howard: Can I get two easter egg patties please? Squidward: SpongeBob, I need two Easter Patties! SpongeBob: Two Easter Egg Patties coming right up! (He gets two Easter Egg Patties and puts em through the order window) Order up! (Bell dings) Squidward: (Picks up the tray with two Easter Egg Patties on it) Here you go sir enjoy these. Howard: Thank you! Mr. Krabs: Smell that fresh air of money! Squidward: Hey SpongeBob, more customers are here for the Easter Egg Patties. SpongeBob: No problem, Squidward. Gee, I sure wish Gary, Snellie and Lary are enjoying their easter hoilday. (Scene cuts back to the Snail-Clubhouse where all the snails and Mr. Doodles stared at the Easter Snail) Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mr. Doodles: Wow! All Snails: Oooooh! Easter Snail: Yes. I'm the Easter Snail! I come from the book at the library. I can hid eggs everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Gary: Pleasure to meet you, Madam. My name's Gary. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Mr. Doodles: And I'm Mr. Doodles I'm a worm! Arf arf!! Easter Snail: I think we have met somewhere in this clubhouse. Boss: So, the Easter Snail hun? Are you real or are you from the book? Easter Snail: Both real and in the book I might say. Pat: Meow reow!? Micheal: Pat said really the one and only Easter Snail in Bikini Bottom? Easter Snail: Yes and I can each give you the Easter Egg just for you snails and Mr. Doodles. All Snails but Dan and Spike: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Spike: Well I don't like eggs but my nose is that... Dan and I are allergic to Easter Eggs. Dan: But my fact said that all the snails love Easter Eggs. Easter Snail: Allergic to eggs hun? Well is that so?! Then here, take one and see what it smells like. Boss: Uh okay. (He, Dan and Spike took an Easter Egg sniffs it and it smells perfect) Hey, it smells perfect! Spike: I guess it smells okay! Dan: Yeah, and we thinkwere going to play a game with these Easter Eggs. Sweet Sue: We'll take one! Eugene: I love Easter Eggs! Mosteeze: Like those are the colors of the rainbow. Victoria: Even green like my bow! Pat: Meow! Petey: I would like one striped! Mary: I want one pokla dotted! Micheal: Can I get one spotted? Edward: Those are pretty diffrent colors of Easter Eggs. Penney: Yeah no wonder it's the Easter Snail! Foofie: A calm and polite snail like me doesn't serve Easter Eggs to the pet owners. Daniel: I think I'll get mine in rainbow with six colors. Easter Snail: Very well, Everyone you can all take one Easter Egg at a time so you can hid em everywhere in Bikini Bottom. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Pat: Meow! Meow! (All snails took one Easter Egg at a time from the Easter Snail's basket) Gary: Wow. I got a red Easter Egg with yellow spots! Snellie: I got a blue Easter Egg with flowers in em! Lary: Yeah and I got a purple one with black stripes! Spike: So what are we suppose to do with the Easter Eggs? Easter Snail: Now you can hid em anywhere where they can find our Easter Eggs in Bikini Bottom. Gary: What about The Krusty Krab? Snellie: Yeah, that's where SpongeBob and Squidward works at the resturant. Easter Snail: Ok The Krusty Krab it is. Mr. Doodles: Ooh I always wanted to see Mr. Krabs do all the work! Petey: Well what are we all waiting for? Spike: Yeah. Let's go to The Krusty Krab and hide our eggs. All Snails and Mr. Doodles: Yaaay!!! (All the snails, The Easter Snail and Mr. Doodles ran out of the clubhouse to hide the eggs at The Krusty Krab when the scene fades to black. The scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is still making Easter Patties to the customers) Squidward: Hey SpongeBob we've got an order for table 13. SpongeBob: Coming up, Squidward! Mr. Krabs: (Sniffs the air) Ah. Smell the fresh air of money. (Just then, Patrick came inside The Krusty Krab for some Easter Patties) Patrick: Good Morning, Krusty Krew! SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! Long time no see! Squidward: What would you like to order, Patrick? Patrick: One Easter Egg Patty please! Squidward: One Easter Egg Patty on the dobole. SpongeBob: Sure thing, buddy! (He gets the bun then the Easter Egg and the patty followed by ketcup, mustard, pickles, some onions, luttuce, cheese, tomatoes and a top bun in that order and puts it through the order window) Order up, Squidward! Squidward: There you go, Patrick one Easter Egg Patty. (Hands it to Patrick) Patrick: Alright! (He walks off with the Easter Egg Patty when Mr. Krabs sent something) Mr. Krabs: What's that I sent? (Sniffs something) Was it Plankton? (He sees Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, The Easter Snail and Mr. Doodles coming this way toward The Krusty Krab holding their easter eggs) No, It's not Plankton. It's snails and their with Mr. Doodles! (All the snails, Mr. Doodles and the Easter Snail comes inside The Krusty Krab with an easter egg in their hands) Nat: Hey look! It's the snails! All Customers: Awwwwwwwwwww. Gary: Meooooow!! SpongeBob: Gary!! Squidward: Snellie? Patrick: And all the other snail's who are really your owners. Mr. Krabs: And they've got easter eggs!! (All the snails slither over to the customers giving them Easter Eggs to take home to their building) Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! Daniel: Meow! Boss: Meow reow reow meow. Mrs. Smith: Aww look honey. Aren't they the cutest? Mr. Smith: Yeah and they're giving out easter eggs to everybody in the resturant. How cute is that? (Gary and Snellie hands em to Mr and Mrs. Smith and they, Lary, Daniel and Boss slithered off) Foofie: (Slithers over to Harold and hands the Easter Egg to him) Mreoooww reoooow. Harold: You know Foofie this easter egg is a find find diffrent color but this one is perfect. Thanks. Foofie: Meow. Squidward: Oh Snellie. You and Gary didn't tell me you had snailfriends along with you. Snellie: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary you and your snailfriends are amazing. Nobody told me you can deilver Easter Eggs from the Easter Snail. Gary: Meow. Patrick: Hello Mary. The one and true little snail you are. Mary: Meow reow. Easter Snail: Happy Easter Day Everybody! (All customers gasps and talked at once one of them said "A talking Snail!!") Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. All Customers: Wheeeew. Charile: That's more like it. The little snail justed meowed and not a singial word. Nat: But not all snails can meow! Gary: It's not what it looks like everybody. The Easter Snail is the one that can talk even Boss, Dan and Spike they're from Snail-Park. Snellie: Uh-hun. It's a snail's job to give you all Easter Eggs. Lary: Yeah. What could possibilly go wrong? Mary: Oui. Even none of you beliveve we were talking snails. Daniel: She's right. Mosteeze: Like if you all ever beliveve in the Easter Snail that can talk I'll bet she will be in Bikini Bottom with you owners. Foofie: I couldn't agree more, Madam. Susie: That was werid. Old Man Jenkins: Don't you get it woman? Those are talking snails! Evelin: Yeah epecially the one named Pat the Snail. Pat: Meow? SpongeBob: I think we all have are word to what Gary and his snailfriends said. Tom: Well what did they say? Lenny: Yeah tell us! SpongeBob: They'll say this! Whatever the Easter Snail owes you an Easter Egg, you can have any hoilday of easter you like!! All Customers: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Mr. Krabs: Now that's me boy I know. Squidward: Nice. Real nice! Patrick: (To Squidward) You could say that again. (All snails and Mr. Doodles had to laugh and so did everybody at The Krusty Krab when the scene fades to black. That night we cut to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully while Gary is writing his snail journal about what he did today in easter) Gary: I got a storybook called The Easter Snail today. And even though we think that book is magic the Easter Snail came out of that book. Snellie: SpongeBob had a big day too. When he was at The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs think of it and start to make easter patties. Lary: And that's not all, everyone thinks the Easter Snail can really talk just like us. Gary: Well you guys. We sure had an Easter time didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think? Snellie: You bet, Gary. Tomorrow is going to be a big day you and I. Lary: Now let's all get some sleep. 'Cause I'm beat. (Gary, Snellie and Lary went fast asleep while SpongeBob is snoring peacefully on his bed as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Snellie: And me Snellie! Gary: We're about to go on a date together with are snailkids but this time I wanted to show Snellie my true love for her. Snellie: And in the subplot Patrick complains that watching T.V. and a movie can cost too much. Gary: Uh-oh. What if I get nervous if I'm on a date while everyone's watching? I'll worry about that later! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Snellie and Gary!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes